staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Notacje - Ks. Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Cud w kenkarcie; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna 05:55 Był taki dzień - 21 kwietnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Zamiana odc.71 (Flip Flop); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Budzik - Kwiatki 09:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 36; teleturniej 10:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 35; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 39; magazyn 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Moja skóra odc. 133; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3793 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4008); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3794 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4009); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1064; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1453; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1615; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 24 Od szczytów do głębin (Piccard: des Sommets aux Abussey); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:30 Ojciec Święty Benedykt XVI w USA - relacja z pielgrzymki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 33 - Sprawca - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3795 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4010); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3796 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4011); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1458 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1616; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1069; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Magiczny cylinder, odc. 5; serial animowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - A jednak nie tonie odc. 4; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Willa Szczęścia 87'; spektakl teatralny 22:00 Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 2 (Mastier i Margarita) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Pod nadzorem (Detention) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 00:40 Kojak seria 4 - Taniec z Temidą (Kojak IV, ep. 3, Law dance) kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:30 Errata do biografii - Władysław Broniewski 01:55 Był taki dzień - 21 kwietnia; felieton 01:58 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Zdolnemu biada; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 114/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 115/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 21/39 Urodzinowa Niespodzianka (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Surprise, Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 161; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 38 (225) Pomoc domowa; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Robin Hood - odc 5/13 Turecka grypa (Robin Hood ep. Turk Flu); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 42 Wspólnicy; telenowela 13:00 Wyprawy krzyżowe - odc. 5 (The Crusades); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - Nieoczekiwany powrót (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Out of nowhere); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 329 Uprowadzenie; serial TVP 16:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 45; teleturniej 19:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 15; magazyn 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 577; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 334 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:05 Vabank - txt str.777 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 2; felieton 00:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Ostatnie zdjęcia (Andrzej Munk) 46'; film dokumentalny 01:15 Narodziny świata - koncert Josepha Malovanego ("Warszawa Singera" - IV Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej) 02:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw, Info 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Magazyn Łomżyński, Info 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 16:55 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 17:00 Everyday English, Kurs językowy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw, Info 18:20 Przegląd suwalsko - mazurski, Info 18:27 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 18:30 Jest sprawa, Info 18:55 Kulisy, Dla dzieci 19:05 Było, nie minęło, Info 19:30 Pod Twoją Obronę, Info 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:19 Forum - wydanie 15; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw, Info 22:00 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 22:05 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 2 (Is it Safe to eat?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Nowoczesna medycyna - Alergie pokarmowe (TeleMed. When food makes us ill.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Marma Rzeszów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 03:21 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:15 Adam i Ewa (131) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 07:15 TV market 07:30 Wielka wygrana (229) - teleturniej 08:00 Jak oni śpiewają (33) - show 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 3 (55) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 11:30 Samo życie (1086) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (4) - reality show 13:00 Przebojowe dzieci - show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (692) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (1074) 16:30 Chirurdzy 2 (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 17:30 I kto tu rządzi? (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (693) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1087) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Misiek Koterski Show - rozrywka 21:00 Punisher - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 Strzał w 10 - teleturniej 00:45 Miasto zwycięzców (74) - rozrywka 01:45 Zakazana kamera - rozrywka 03:25 Nocne randki - rozrywka 05:00 Music Spot (240) - rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! (516) - rozrywka TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Taniec z gwiazdami kulisy - rozrywka 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9 11:30 Wielkie porządki 2 (2) - rozrywka 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:05 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 (8/13) - rozrywka 14:45 Detektywi (390) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Marina (159/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 2006-2007 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi (391) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (417) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 20:55 Na Wspólnej (959) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show 6 (8/16) - rozrywka 22:35 Teraz my! 6 - talk show 23:20 Superwizjer 23:55 Bez skazy 4 (10/15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 00:55 Wydanie drugie poprawione 5 - literatura 01:25 Co za tydzień 01:50 Uwaga! 02:10 Wrzuć na luz - rozrywka 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 5.30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 6.20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.25 Kasa Na Bank - program interaktywny 9.25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Big Brother V - Omnibus - reality show 11.25 Big Brother V cz. 1 - Ring - reality show 12.25 Big Brother V, cz. 2 - Ring - wyniki - reality show 13.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.25 Berlin, Berlin - serial 16.30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 17.30 mała Czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother V - Prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Happy Hour - informacyjny program rozrywkowy 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Big Brother V - reality show 21.30 Czy nam to grozi? - film dokumentalny, USA 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczno - satyryczny 23.05 Big Brother V - Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 0.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 1.15 Big Brother V - reality show 2.15 Big Brother V - Prosto z domu - reality show 2.40 Big Brother V - Extra - reality show 3.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 4.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.25 Music Chat 6.00 Telesklep 7.05 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy 8.00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 8.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 9.55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Kobra Oddział specjalny - serial 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Wyścig po kasę 14.00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 14.55 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Przyjaciele VII - serial komediowy 19.30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 20.00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 20.30 Schmidt - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 23.00 Ojciec chrzestny II - film sensacyjny, USA 1974 2.50 Wróżki 3.55 Laski na czacie 4.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Słowo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Szkoda gadać - odc. 31; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Siedem życzeń - odc. 5/7* - Magiczny pierścień; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Pasażer na gapę 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1065; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tu i tam w Europie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 558; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... - Stalinowskie zbrodnie w piwnicach Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości (W. Sikorski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Warto rozmawiać - Ile Polski w Polsce?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - New Delhi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Słowo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z pazurem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Specjalne obozy wojskowe 1982-83; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1065; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - Śledztwo; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Warto kochać - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Warto rozmawiać - Ile Polski w Polsce ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 KFPP Opole - '83 - Republika; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Józef Lebenbaum (Lund - Szwecja); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Polska dobrze smakuje - Czar Kaszub i kozie sery Romana Sidorkiewicza (7); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1065; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajka o bajkach - Śledztwo; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Ile Polski w Polsce ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Specjalne obozy wojskowe 1982-83; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Stalinowskie zbrodnie w piwnicach Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości (W. Sikorski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8.30 Rajdy Samochodowe. Rajdy samochodowe. Etap 1 8.45 Sporty Motorowe. Weekend w sportach motorowych 9.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów. Mistrzostwa Europy, Włochy 105 Kg Mężczyźni 10.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów. Mistrzostwa Europy, Włochy kat. +105kg mężczyźni 11.00 Snooker. Sheffield Wielka Brytania 14.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów. Mistrzostwa Europy, Włochy kat. +105kg mężczyźni 15.30 Snooker. Sheffield Wielka Brytania 18.00 Piłka nożna. Magazyn. Eurogole 18.45 Magazyn. Watts 19.00 Magazyn. Viking 19.30 Tenis. Droga do Roland Garros 19.45 Snooker. Sheffield Wielka Brytania 23.00 Piłka nożna. Magazyn Eurogole 23.45 Tenis. Droga do Roland Garros 0.00 Rajdy Samochodowe. Rajdy samochodowe Etap 2 0.15 Sporty walki. Fight Club Special Superfights 1.15 Magazyn. Watts HBO 6.00 Straszny dom - film animowany, USA 7.30 Zrzęda - komedia, USA 9.15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA 9.45 Niedokończone życie - dramat, Niem./USA 11.35 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA 13.00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker - film akcji, Niem./USA/W. Bryt. 14.35 Deja vu - thriller/sci-fi, USA 16.40 Czy dzieci pozwolą - dramat, USA 19.40 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy, USA 20.10 Premiera: Yamato - komedia, USA 0.05 Rasa - horror, Niem./RPA/USA 1.35 Yamato - komedia, USA 4:00 Kelnerzy - komedia USA 5.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA Hallmark Channel 6:00 Ku światłości 8:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Na dłuższą metę (10) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Jedenasta godzina (24) 12:00 W naszym domu 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Jedenasta godzina (24) 15:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 17:00 Potyczki Amy: 10 tysięcy kroków (11) 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa 20:00 Kingdom (5) 21:00 Wywiad: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (12) 22:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Zbrodnie miłości (5) 22:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: Wielki finał (11) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Bezprawna decyzja (15) 0:00 Wywiad: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (12) 1:00 Zagadkowe opowieści: Zbrodnie miłości (5) 1:30 Zagadkowe opowieści: Wielki finał (11) 2:00 W naszym domu 4:00 Ku światłości Ale Kino! 8:00 Dwa anioły 9:20 Partita na instrument drewniany 10:50 Kawałek nieba 12:25 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Eddie Murphy (1) 13:20 ostatni seans: Sygnały 14:55 Gorzki raj 16:45 ostatni seans: Linia 18:25 Jak zjeść arbuza w towarzystwie białych i mieć z tego uciechę 20:00 Wieczór z Homolkami: Straszne skutki awarii telewizora 21:30 Wieczór z Homolkami: Hogo-fogo Homolka 23:00 Kapryśna chmura 1:00 Maska szatana 2:30 Biały niedźwiedź 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Hiena 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Flower Power 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (10) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 10:00 Pies na medal (1) 11:00 Sieroty dżungli 12:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu gigantycznej jaszczurki 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu 13:30 Życie zwierząt: W dzień i w nocy 14:00 Lwy - szpieg w stadzie 15:00 Dzika Afryka: Wybrzeża 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (43) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (1) 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (69) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (70) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Wielka przygoda 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (11) 20:00 Małpie życie (13) 20:30 Małpie życie (14) 21:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 21:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabłąkany kucyk 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (56) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Stojąc przed nieznanym 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Wielka przygoda 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (11) 2:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 2:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 3:00 Małpie życie (13) 3:30 Małpie życie (14) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabłąkany kucyk 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (56) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (2) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (2) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (2) 9:00 Szczury wodne (169) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (13) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (2) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (2) 13:00 Szczury wodne (169) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (13) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (2) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (3) 17:00 Szczury wodne (170) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (3) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (14) 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (3) 21:00 Dr House 2 (7) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (2) 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (7) 0:00 Miejsce zbrodni (8) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (3) 2:00 Dr House 2 (7) 3:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (7) 4:00 Miejsce zbrodni (8) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (9) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 10:35 Doktor Who (9) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (7) 13:00 Allo, Allo (8) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (6) 17:20 Doktor Who (10) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (1) 20:20 Historie wielkich gwiazd (2) 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 22:00 Żony piłkarzy (1) 23:00 Historie wielkich gwiazd (1) 23:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (2) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 1:45 Żony piłkarzy (1) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (12) 4:30 Żony piłkarzy (1) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Rhodes w Indiach (9) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (20) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 9:45 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 10:10 10 lat mniej (13) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 12:05 10 lat mniej (1) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 13:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (10) 14:00 10 lat mniej (13) 14:30 Rhodes w Indiach (9) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (26) 15:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (21) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 17:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 20:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 20:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (26) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (21) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 1:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 1:30 10 lat mniej (1) 1:55 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 2:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (21) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (10) 8:00 Dziękujemy za palenie 9:35 Tango ptaka 11:05 Złote wrota 13:10 Łapu-capu extra 13:45 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 15:30 Królowa 17:20 Pokolenie w sieci 18:20 Firma - CIA (3-ost.) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (11) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Dzieci słońca 22:00 Snoop Dogg: Drop It Like It's Hot 23:15 Premiera: Samotne serca 1:10 Pani Zemsta 3:05 C.R.A.Z.Y. Canal + Film 8:30 Boże Narodzenie 10:25 Deser: Hawaiki 10:40 Tron syreny 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (10) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Babe 14:55 Tygrys i śnieg 16:50 World Trade Center 19:00 Cztery poziomo: Sen (3/12) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Dreamgirls 22:10 Duchy Goi 0:05 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 1:15 Samotne serca 3:00 Piła 3 4:45 Kobieta z prowincji Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ 9:15 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 9:35 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 11:50 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 13:35 Nie przegap 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 16:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 20:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:45 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 1:45 Czempioni w Plusie: Paweł Nastula 2:45 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 4:45 Sport+ Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Piasek w kieszeniach 7:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Słynne rodziny 8:05 Prezent pod choinkę 9:35 Wpływ księżyca 11:15 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 13:20 Czy leci z nami pilot? 14:50 Słoneczni chłopcy 16:40 Ostatnia audycja 18:25 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 20:00 Węże w samolocie 21:45 4400 4 (3) 22:30 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita 0:15 Uciekający pociąg 2:05 Ja w środku tańczę 3:50 Afera Thomasa Crowna Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (748) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (7) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (9) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (23) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (29) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 10:00 Porządek musi być (39) 10:30 Porządek musi być (40) 11:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 11:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 12:00 Druga szansa (80) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (1) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (10) 14:30 Modny świat (748) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (23) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (29) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (6) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (7) 18:00 Porządek musi być (39) 18:30 Porządek musi być (40) 19:00 Druga szansa (80) 20:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 20:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (10) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (123) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (111) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (3) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (123) 2:00 E-miłość (15) 2:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (2) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (111) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (123) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (1) 5:30 Modny świat (748) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (4) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 9:00 Superjazda: Roadstery 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 11:00 Faceci w bieli (5) 12:00 Najlepsze maszyny: Ciężarówki 12:30 Najlepsze maszyny: Łodzie podwodne 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Dogonić tornado (3) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 16:00 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (3) 16:30 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (4) 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 21:00 Cudotwórca Jan od Boga 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Okiem kamery 23:00 poTURBOwani (6) 0:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty (1) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Operacja Seaload 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Wielkie urojenia 3:00 Cudotwórca Jan od Boga 4:00 Detektywi sądowi: Okiem kamery 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Brainiac (6) 7:00 Brainiac (2) 8:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (3) 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 10:00 Superstatki: Vasco da Gama - największa pogłębiarka świata 11:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 12:00 Brainiac (6) 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (3) 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 16:00 Superstatki: Vasco da Gama - największa pogłębiarka świata 17:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 20:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 21:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce 22:00 Superstatki: Pierwsza dziesiątka 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 2:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 3:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce 3:50 Superstatki: Pierwsza dziesiątka 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (6) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (2) 7:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type 7:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 8:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 10:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (2) 13:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type 13:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 14:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 16:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 17:00 Premiera: Autopsja mumii 18:00 Strażacy (2) 19:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type 19:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 20:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 21:00 Premiera: Monarchie królewskie (5) 22:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Zbroja 23:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Odkupienie 0:00 Strażacy (2) 1:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type 1:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 2:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 3:55 Historia oręża: Zbroja 4:45 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Odkupienie 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Szwedzi z żelaza Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 14:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 15:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Bellpuig 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 18:45 Trial: Mistrzostwa Świata w Bangorze 19:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Imagine: John Lennon 7:45 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 10:15 Dowód 11:55 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 13:15 Republikanin 14:55 Diabeł w pudełku 16:30 Dżungla 17:50 Przystojny szuka żony 19:30 Krąg rodziców 20:20 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 22:00 Kod da Vinci 0:25 Lucky Louie (7) 0:55 Mgła 2:35 Jazda na maksa 4:05 Cinema, cinema 4:30 Na dobre i złe HBO Comedy 10:00 Szalone lato 11:35 Chłopaki 4 13:40 Mały 15:15 Szalone lato 16:50 Chłopaki 4 18:55 Mały 20:30 Klub Dzikich Kotek 22:05 Wspólne zdjęcie 23:35 Nie-ostry dyżur 1:15 Domowe spumoni 2:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki 6:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: Bariera 7:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: System 7:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: Jak wiele dróg 8:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: Mizantrop 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 16A/81 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 17/88 8:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński 8:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Wypowiedź: Mariusz Treliński 9:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Zad wielkiego wieloryba 10:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Robert Franciszek Herubin 10:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Etonacja 10:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski 12:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Major albo rewolucja krasnoludków 13:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski 13:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri 14:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Wyszedł w jasny, pogodny dzień 14:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Ojcowizna 15:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Staż 15:25 Rodzina do kina 15:30 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Nocne czary (5/15) 16:05 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Kapryśna królewna (6/15) 16:40 Młode kadry 16:45 Młode kadry: 13 lat i 10 miesięcy 16:50 Młode kadry: Przez dotyk 17:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki 17:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: Bariera 18:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: System 19:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: Jak wiele dróg 19:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki: Mizantrop 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 17/47 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 17/48 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 21:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piotr i Paweł 22:30 Młode kadry 22:35 Młode kadry: 13 lat i 10 miesięcy 22:40 Młode kadry: Przez dotyk 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 17/47 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 17/48 23:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski 1:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Major albo rewolucja krasnoludków 1:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przeprowadzka 3:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mieszkanie w bloku 3:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Cezary w miastach 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Maurice Yvain: 'Ta bouche' 12:05 Adolphe Adam: 'Le Toréador ou l'Accord parfait' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Adolphe Adam: 'Giselle' 18:55 Cesar Franck: Kwintet fortepianowy f-moll 19:40 Ernest Chausson: Koncert na skrzypce, fortepian i kwartet smyczkowy D-dur op. 21 20:30 Jules Massenet: 'Manon' 23:30 Cesar Franck: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian A-dur 0:00 Około północy: Ken Vandermark Five na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Le Mans, 2004 2:00 Około północy: Thelonious Monk na żywo z Norwegii i Danii, 1966 3:05 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: North Sea Jazz Cruise: The Chameleon, Herbie Hancock 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (52) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (26) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (56) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (25) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (51) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (23) 8:00 Noddy (44) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (25) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 8:30 Pingu (21) 8:40 SamSam (20) 8:50 Rumcajs (15) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (7) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (1) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (36) 9:45 Bracia koala (60) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (76) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 11:00 Noddy (43) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (24) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (33) 11:30 Pingu (20) 11:40 SamSam (19) 11:50 Rumcajs (14) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (24) 12:05 Śniegusie (14) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (22) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (43) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (38) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (51) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (25) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (55) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (24) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (50) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (22) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (6) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (35) 16:45 Bracia koala (59) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (75) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (25) 18:25 Śniegusie (15) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (23) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (44) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (39) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Pimp My Ride 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV wkurza 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:30 South Park 23:00 Zakład 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Twój ślad na ziemi 7:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Gigantyczne ekrany 9:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 10:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 13:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 14:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 15:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (6) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (6) 17:00 I co wy na to? 2 (10) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (11) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni 19:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp 21:00 Premiera: Zaginione plemię z Palau 22:00 Poszukiwania Adama 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Montserrat - wybuch wulkanu 0:00 Zaginione plemię z Palau 1:00 Poszukiwania Adama 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp 3:00 Zaginione plemię z Palau 4:00 Poszukiwania Adama 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Montserrat - wybuch wulkanu Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Droga do nowoczesnego lotnictwa (9/10) 7:45 Akademia Pana Piotra: Praca serca/Mszaki. Fizjologia rozmnażania się (2/5) 8:15 Akademia Pana Piotra: Zjawisko załamania światła/Nieważkości i przeciążenia (3/5) 8:45 Indie dla koneserów: Magia Makaibari (2/6) 9:10 Akademia Pana Piotra: Pierwsza pomoc w nagłych wypadkach/Życie pozagrobowe w wierzeniach starożytnego Egiptu (4/5) 9:40 Akademia Pana Piotra: Duchowy wymiar Europy/Rola i miejsce Polski w Europie (5-ost.) 10:15 Leksykon ciąży (2/15) 10:45 Punk Bogiem silny (1/6) 11:15 Franciszek Ksawery - misjonarz i święty 12:20 Niezły kanał (6) 12:30 Zmiana na Stolicy Piotrowej 14:20 Klasyczne albumy. Frank Zappa 15:15 Miejsca w pamięci: Nicea (1/13) 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Szwecja (5/18) 16:50 Gorzka prawda o aspirynie 17:50 Birkash 18:20 Miss Universe '29. Królowa z Wiednia 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Hiszpania (15/25) 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Brudne złoto. Japoński łup wojenny 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Moc jakuckiej szamanki 22:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Latająca cysterna KC-135 (6/10) 23:35 Wojna idei 0:30 Telefoniczny seks 1:20 Leksykon ciąży (14/15) 1:45 Sklep w Stambule 2:15 Sklep w Paryżu 2:45 Sklep w Splicie Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Pożyczka (42) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (680) 8:45 Samo życie (1053) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pora na plantatora (14) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Las Vegas w promocji (111) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Robić nie ma komu (141) 14:05 mała Czarna 15:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Córeczka (33) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Karp (43) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (681) 21:30 Samo życie (1054) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Złoty Półksiężyc (39) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Polaka portret własny (142) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Rekonwalescent (145) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Kompletna amnezja (112) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1054) 1:30 Graczykowie: Karp (43) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (681) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Polaka portret własny (142) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Kompletna amnezja (112) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Złoty Półksiężyc (39) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 K.O. TV Classics 11:50 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:00 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia: Franciszek Smuda 16:40 Gol 18:10 Punkt, set, mecz 18:30 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 10:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:30 Żużel: Liga angielska 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:40 Total Rugby 1:10 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Kapitan Nemo i podwodne miasto 8:30 Kapitan Sindbad 9:55 Podwójny kłopot 11:25 List 13:00 Tata w zalotach 15:00 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 16:50 Kobiety 19:00 Zmierzch tytanów 21:00 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 22:35 Bracia Karamazow 1:05 Zmierzch tytanów 3:00 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 4:35 Podwójny kłopot Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (42/52) 6:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (43/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (128/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Cyrograf (5) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (48-ost.) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 3 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (110) 13:50 Stellina (129/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (31/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (1) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (111) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (32/48) 19:00 Cyrograf (6/40) 20:00 Niewinne kłamstwa 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (48) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Punkt G (1) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (1) 0:10 Bezwstydne dziewczyny 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wynalazki i odkrycia (38) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Kto dusi się i krztusi (54) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrzowie Wimbledonu (28) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 7:25 Friday Wear: Acun - Fu (20) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 3: Tajemnica (7) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (4) 9:00 Bratz w krainie czarów 10:35 Histeria: Zaranie dziejów (39) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Do Rosji z laboratoryjna myszą (55) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Afryka dzika (29) 11:35 Friday Wear: Lucy in Love (21) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 12:05 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dochodzenie w sprawie klona (10) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Protest (63) 13:20 Świat Raven: Rozprawa w stołówce (16) 13:50 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 14:25 Wielka płyta 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Drużyna światła (7) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 16:00 Aparatka: Sekret (18) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Człowiek foka (38) 17:00 Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności (17) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Chwilowe szaleństwo (8) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (5) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2: Techno klątwa (11) 18:50 Zoey 101: Dyskogolf (12) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Konszachty (16) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Macy Gray (8) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Decyzja (64) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (22) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Assassin's Creed 22:15 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Mgła" 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (21) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 6:25 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Domek latarnika 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 12:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Domek latarnika 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 18:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - Domek latarnika 21:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 21:55 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 22:20 World Café - Azja: Bali 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 23:35 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było... (15) 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 3:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Twórcy imperiów 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (32) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Oko zła (5) 13:00 Wkrótce nadejdą bracia 15:00 Burza uczuć (44/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (120) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (1) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (33) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (34) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 SingaDinga 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (33) 23:35 Wkrótce nadejdą bracia 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (1) 9:30 Mamo, to ja 9:55 Zdrowy start 10:00 Siostra królowej 11:00 SOS Uroda 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Tajemnice ciała (2) 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) 17:00 SOS Uroda 17:30 Lekcja stylu 18:00 Ślubne pogotowie 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Babska jazda (7) 20:25 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 20:55 Czas na herbatę 21:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 21:30 SOS Uroda (8) 22:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali - extra 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: 2 plus 1 0:55 Tori & Dean (8) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak żyć dłużej 3:05 Ona czyli ja 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Jak to ruszyć? 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Historie motocyklowe 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Mechanik 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Top Gear 2006 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana (3) 9:20 Kaguyahime 10:30 Więcej niż fikcja: Kobiety islamu 11:20 Czytelnia (56) 11:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Uwaga! Zaczynamy 13:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:45 Słońce i cień. Gustaw Holoubek 14:25 Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie (1) 14:55 Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie (2) 15:30 Nikt nie woła 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 12 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 89 lat Juliana Stryjkowskiego 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:40 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 19:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Do domu" 19:20 Telekino: Do domu 20:15 Jarocin po latach: Róże Europy 20:30 Kapryśne lato 21:45 Przewodnik 21:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 22:20 Dudamel i Simon Bolvar Youth Orchestra w Lucernie 23:50 Strefa: Boltanski - biografia mityczna 0:15 Strefa: Wierszem: Kamila Janiak (6) 0:30 Strefa: Sztuka ekranowana (6) 0:45 Strefa: Strefy kontaktu - żywe obrazy Krzysztofa Zarębskiego 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Atomic Cafe 2:40 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:55 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Hot or Not 14:50 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Być najlepszą (1/2) 9:45 Być najlepszą (2-ost.) 11:30 List do Ameryki 13:10 Nas troje 14:45 Wielki dąb 16:30 Śledź mnie! 18:10 Gorzka czekolada 20:00 Fort Saganne 23:05 Pożegnanie z filmem: Serpico 1:20 Tajemnica Klika: Dzień podległości seksualnej (2/7) 2:45 Strefa wojny AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 42 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 41 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 42 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2003 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 07:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 2004 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 08:05 Ostatni pociąg - komedia przygodowa reż. Diego Arsuaga, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Federico Luppi, José Soriano, Gastón Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Urugwaj 2002 09:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Whoopi Goldberg - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 11:55 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 13:55 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 15:40 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 17:20 W blasku Hollywood: Nicole Kidman - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 20:00 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 21:35 Pluton - dramat wojenny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tom Berenger, Willem Dafoe, Charlie Sheen, Forest Whitaker USA 1986 23:35 Plazma - horror reż. Chuck Russell, wyk. Candy Clark, Kevin Dillon, Shawnee Smith, Donovan Leitch USA 1988 01:10 Człowiek z budką - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ramin Bahrani, wyk. Ahmad Razvi, Leticia Dolera, Charles Daniel Sandoval, Ali Reza Polska 2004 02:35 Ciebie kocham - komedia obyczajowa reż. Olga Stolpovskaja, Dimitrij Trojcki, wyk. Damir Badmajev, Ljubov Tolkalina, Evgenij Korjakovski, Nina Agapova Rosja 2004 04:00 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 208 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 101 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 102 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 513 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 514 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 516 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 122 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 201 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 220 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 221 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 222 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1601 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 116 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 117 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 505 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 506 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 515 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 516 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 202 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 203 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 209 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 105 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 106 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 201 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1602 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 517 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 518 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 118 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 119 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 105 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 106 USA 2007 21:10 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 107 USA 2007 21:35 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 108 USA 2007 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 308 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 309 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 213 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 214 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 305 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Daily Show - program satyryczny 00:35 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, John Carradine, Lou Jacobi, Louise Lasser USA 1972 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 305 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 118 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 119 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 516 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 202 i 203 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 9, Trudne związki USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Cała prawda reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Sprawy rodzinne reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 9, Cztery święta dziękczynienia i pogrzeb Francja 2006 12:30 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która doprowadza wszystkich do szaleństwa 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 10, Srebrna gwiazda USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Smak życia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Burza reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 10, Kto jest szefem Francja 2006 17:10 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 2, Fałszuj forsę i w nogi USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Niezwykłe porwanie reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Wysokie oczekiwania reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Dusiciel reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Gejowskie święta USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wszyscy razem i namiętnie USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Ich własna liga Francja 2006 22:50 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 4, Nowa miłość reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Wymiana więźniów reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 1 Włochy 2006 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Julie gotuje: Sos vinaigrette - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 08:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Coś smacznego dla chorego - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 10:05 Na słodko 3: Dżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Ian Pengelley - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:00 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Coś smacznego dla chorego - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - Cezary Żak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:40 Desalinada - film krótkometrażowy 14:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:30 Julie gotuje: Sos vinaigrette - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Orzechowe fantazje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 26 16:20 Na słodko 3: Cukier puder - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 16:45 Julie gotuje: Sos vinaigrette - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Mary Henry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Glasgow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 18:25 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:00 Julie gotuje: Sos vinaigrette - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 19:05 Martha 2: Raven-Symine - talk show odc. 76 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Jajka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Anne Sophie Pic - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:00 Mondovino: Przekroczyć Rubikon - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Francja/USA 2004 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 22:00 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 22:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:00 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Jajka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 00:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:55 Dania w pół godziny: Orzechowe fantazje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 01:20 Słodki drań: Karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 02:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 02:40 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 03:10 Dania w pół godziny: Orzechowe fantazje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 03:35 Słodki drań: Karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 04:55 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 140 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 54 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 54 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 54 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 140 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 54 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 2 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 3 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 139 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 140 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:20 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 4fun.hits 15:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 16:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17:00 Polsporty 17:40 4fun.hits 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 19:00 Rockowanie/lista 20:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.hits 01:00 Nocny 4fun - telesprzedaż 02:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 Kartony - filmy animowane BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 10 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 5 i 6 08:20 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 7 i 8 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 11:05 Walka o życie odc.: 5 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 9 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 10 13:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 2 14:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 9 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 17:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 3 18:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 10 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 9 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 10 20:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" odc.: 4/6 Corruption 21:00 Od Normandii do Berlina Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 22:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 10 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" odc.: 4/6 Corruption 00:50 Od Normandii do Berlina Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 01:45 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 3 02:35 Walka o życie odc.: 5 03:25 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 9 03:50 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 10 04:20 Top Gear 2004 2 05:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku